User talk:ZanyDragon
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Australian Bio Wouldn't know the play- I tend to rely on playthroughs. Alockwood1 00:26, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Images Please stop adding here images and info from the other DI wiki. — k78talk 14:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Once again: Please stop adding here images and info from the other DI wiki. — k78talk 13:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Too Much Editing I see you are editing a hole lot. Please calm down on the editing as we do like to see you editing and helping the Dead Island Wikia out. It kinda seems as you want to be in a rights group, I may be wrong just correct me dont get mad. Dead Island Historian 01:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Dead Island Historian Sometimes it's best to do things slowly- and smell the rotting corpses of the undead you've slain. :-D Alockwood1 00:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Your editing You edit a lot, and I believe it's time to convert quantity into quality. Here are a few tips on making better edits: * When you create a new page, be sure to make all that you can and write a thorough article. We have enough stubs here, and adding more doesn't look like a feat, really. Use your logic and knowledge of the game. Using imagination can help you a lot, but avoid adding too many speculations. Also, create a to work on the future article. * If you add a red link to an article, then consider creating the corresponding page some time after that. Otherwise, someone else will have to remove the link. * There's no need to duplicate links to other articles on the page you edit. One link is enough, unless the article you edit is really big and/or the link has to be present in a different part of it (e.g. in a list, etc.). Note that links in infoboxes can be duplicated freely. * Normally, rank/title isn't a part of a character's name. An example: if you're going to create an article dedicated to Major Dixon, it would be better to call it Dixon. * If you see that an article you edited is changed by someone else, consider checking its History. It's not a bad way to know that there's no need to add an empty line after using certain templates, etc. * When you upload an image to the wiki, please always add it to a corresponding image category (you can find many image categories here), don't make other users do it for you. Also, make sure the image you're about to upload doesn't exist on the wiki. If it exists, and your file is of a better quality, then upload it as a new version of the existing file. And yes — please stop uploading the images from the other DI wiki; I won't be warning you again. These simple rules most likely apply to any Wikia's wiki you find (as well as to many other similar projects). — k78talk 15:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I see you uploaded a few more pics. It would be nice if I didn't have to add them to categories for you. :One more thing: please consider adding the "Chapters" article contents (see below) to the Walkthrough:Dead Island article (and/or the other "Walkthrough:" articles) instead. :Prologue ::Rise and Shine :Act I ::Chapter 1: Welcome to Banoi ::Chapter 2: Busy Surviving ::Chapter 3: Wheels of Steel :Act II ::Chapter 4: City of Moresby ::Chapter 5: Mixed Blessings ::Chapter 6: Underdogs ::Chapter 7: Invitation Only ::Chapter 8: No Good Deed… ::Chapter 9: Good News vs. Bad News :Act III ::Chapter 10: Going Green ::Chapter 11: Down the River ::Chapter 12: The Scientific Method ::Chapter 13: Blood Trials ::Chapter 14: The Purest of Evil ::Chapter 15: Dangerous Waters :Act IV ::Chapter 16: Locked Up ::Chapter 17: Hope is the Last to Die ::Chapter 18: The World Went Away :— k78talk 16:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Sometimes the picture is already uploaded, just not featured on a page. Then there's actually having the game. Alockwood1 01:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Image categories Please start adding the images you upload here to corresponding categories. You can start with the general image category and look for matching subcategory there. If you don't quite understand what I mean, below is the list of your most recent images that are now added to categories. (I hope you do understand that no one is supposed to add images to categories for you each time you upload an image here?) Don't upload thumb-size pictures (e.g. this one), unless they're icons or you think they're really needed here; and if you do, then add the "Imagequality" template to the file's page. Also, be sure to give correct names to the files you're about to upload and take care of basic artifacts that are easy to remove or hide (e.g. white line on the right edge of this image). Note that not every page deserves to have a whole gallery (often, a single picture is enough), and you don't have to add here every image you find regardless of the picture quality. Instead, you could possibly try practicing more with using the Wikitext (so that you don't leave more mistakes like "50 1800" instead of "50 | 1800", or punks instead of punks, on the wiki pages). Remember, every crude edit you make will consume another editor's time spent fixing / reworking your edit, even though you now make noticeably better edits than a couple weeks ago. And again, about creating stubs. The Maul and Fire Axe articles you created are likely to be deleted soon, unless someone sacrifices a certain amount of time to expand them. You could easily add some missing info yourself — e.g. copy a few words on the weapon strategy from the Sledgehammer and Axe articles to the corresponding stubs, add "Varieties" and "Mods" sections — and make the articles look like the Baton article, etc., in a few minutes instead of leaving them like that. — k78talk 10:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Wiki editing It seems you didn't fully manage to convert quantity into quality, though you started using more advanced coding. Also, you keep leaving a trail of uncategorized low quality images and poorly edited articles behind you, which is sad. A short today's digest: * File:Excerpt38DI.jpg (uncategorized, low quality, twisted proportions), File:9-16-2011 05.jpg (uncategorized, low quality, twisted proportions), File:9-11-2011 26.jpg (uncategorized, low quality, twisted proportions), File:Dead-island-easter-egg.jpg (uncategorized, not needed — see File:2011-09-17 00001.jpg). * Banoi Herald Excerpt 23 revision 48062 http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Banoi_Herald_Excerpt_23?oldid=48062 (a picture wasn't added properly, the page was left that way for about 7 hours), Banoi Herald Excerpt 29 revision 48067 http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Banoi_Herald_Excerpt_29?oldid=48067 (a picture wasn't added properly, the page was left that way for about 7 hours), Banoi Herald Excerpt 38 revision 48066 http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Banoi_Herald_Excerpt_38?oldid=48066 (a picture wasn't added properly, the page was left that way for about 7 hours). It's very kind of you to be working hard to add images the wiki needs and expand short articles. Really. But at the same time you add a lot images the wiki doesn't need, and many of the images are low quality files that has absolutely no use but to be added to an article that already has a few junk images in the gallery; also, some of the images are already present on the wiki (sometimes, in better quality, e.g. 523floater.jpg (deleted) — see File:Dead-Islandassault.jpg). (By the way, did you know that not every page should have a gallery, and that in many cases adding a single image to an article is enough?..) Not to mention that you still manage to upload an image from the other DI wiki occasionally… Remember, every user is responsible for their actions. No matter how strong is your wish to edit as many articles as possible and add as many images as possible, it's always better to limit the quantity for the quality's sake. I won't be cropping images for you anymore, fixing the twisted proportions, adding them to categories, etc.; from now on, you're the one who's taking care of your images being worth uploading here and adding them to proper categories (sic!). I will fix and improve the articles, of cause, but that's all. If you fail to respect the wiki and other editors' efforts, you'll be banned (let it be a week for the first time, and then a month and an year), and the wiki is likely to lose a potentially good editor that day. — k78talk 09:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : :My mistake — I used the default way to add links to the (now) old revisions of the pages :) The three Banoi Herald page links above now work properly. :Compare the current revisions of the pages and the ones you created (see the links above). In short, if you add "File:Excerpt38DI.jpg Location of Excerpt #38", it won't work (the picture to the right is a good example); you need to change it to "Excerpt38DI.jpg Location of Excerpt #38" to properly add a picture to the template used on the pages. (In other words, no "File:" there.) :I believe you didn't have to use " " instead of "|" before, right? It's understandable when you try something for the first time and screw the whole thing, though you can always undo your edit if you see it didn't work well… but when you do it three times in a row and don't even bother to check whether it worked properly, it could almost be called vandalism. — k78talk 19:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Personal Page You know that you can use your personal page to give a brief summary about yourself, such as your progress in the game. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Final warning I assume you didn't read the bigger part of my recent messages. In other case, you could possibly hit the Preview button before publishing your recent Back in Black edit, or at least check the page after you save the changes you made to it and use the Undo option. Instead of it, you bravely added an image right inside the "Synopsis" header and left it that way. Not to mention that you don't categorize images you add. And still, you help to improve the wiki… I mean, when you don't harm it. Is doing the things you do here the way they should be done too much of an effort for you? I just don't get it. Frankly, I'm tired of taking care of neutralizing the negative impact of your edits here. Also, I know of your impressive ban history on another wiki. It seems that you never care to listen to other people, not to mention to try improve your, well, style. I'm willing to give one more chance to take another course, but this time it'll be the last chance for real, and once I start banning you, you're likely to loose an ability to edit the wiki at all — one ban will be followed by another, and soon you'll find yourself banned for an year or more. (Remember: 1 week, 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, 1 year…) Come on, wake up already! — k78talk 14:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Modding Sorry to bug you if ok to ask could yopu help me out with doing the donwloadin and the modding from PC to Xbox360 please because i think im missing up I'm not an admin however I have reverted his edits.—Riley Heligo 23:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ryder. The trivia about the "scripting error" is correct "Ryder" at one point in the cutscene refers to himself as a B.D.I.F colonel, not a B.I.D.F, if you don't believe me watch the cutscene I provided.—Riley Heligo 00:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Block You've been warned. Perhaps the next time you decide to upload a LQ picture, you'll at least properly crop it and add it to a corresponding category (e.g. see File:Moresby bridge.jpg). Perhaps you'll even use this week to read the previous messages on your talk page and figure out how to avoid the next ban (1 month, you remember?). I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to follow a few simple rules and edit the wiki in a much better way. Honestly, I don't want you to be banned, but… — k78talk 13:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Heey um bro why are you deleting everything page i do like easy money and easy XP im just trying to help out? :/ Heey um ive realized you've been deleting my pages im just trying to help? RATHALOSFIRE (talk) 03:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Attention You've been making lots of decent edits recently, but please pay more attention to smaller details in order to avoid Harlan Johnsonwillmake (you've decorated the Molotov Cocktail article with that yesterday) and other mistakes. And don't add every image you upload to the Images category, we've got enough subcategories to add most images to. Also, remember about the handy when you add a clearly poor quality image (I must say I'm glad you've stopped adding tons of those), and crop images that contain borders and artifacts. If you don't know how to do it, try installing Pain.NET and using Google to find out how to properly crop images; you can always compare the File:DIDLC4047.jpg versions to see what I mean, and feel free to ask me a question if you still have a problem with that. — k78talk 21:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Badges Sorry for not answering your message, I'm very busy at work these months. I'll check the pic and the badge some time later, though I'm not quite sure this will happen this week. I've noticed that you still don't care to properly crop the images you upload. Check the two versions of the file I recently re-uploaded, 0control.jpg, and try to do the same thing with the images you'll upload in the future. Also, only a small number of images should have multiple categories; if you're unsure what category the image you've uploaded belongs to, add it to the general category. And note that there's no need to upload here every image you find in the Internet, especially if the image you upload is a low quality one. Please try to limit the number of edits you make to a page, and remember to use the Preview button more often. The less edits you make, the more informative the page's History will be. (See the References to other media History for an example of the bad edit approach.) I must say that your editing is much better these days than a few months ago, but still, there's some work for you to do in order to improve it. — k78talk 11:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for making the links in my articles because I can't seem to do It from my computer Again Thanks, 22:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC)MokeyKing386 Sorry about forgetting to sign in, my bad. MokeyKing386 (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC)MokeyKing386 I think there should be more info. on Dead Island: Riptide like, legendary weapons, where to get the mods, and the new mods, and the new characters, also more info. on some of the pages already about Dead Island: Riptide. These characters would include Zoey in the Paradise Survival Camp, more info or pictures on Dr.Kessler, and more info on some of the new zombies. Just letting you know, MokeyKing386 (talk) 23:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC)MokeyKing386 Re: Admin Well, there are certain requirements one should meet, like spending a considerable amount of time on the wiki, learning how to change the code (not just how to use the visual editor), getting to know the wiki inside out (categories, media and duplicated files, templates and policies, pages and all the common features the pages of one category are supposed to have, general and particular page styles, etc.). Honestly, it's not that hard; there's always the page to start from and Sandbox to try new things — as well as Wikipedia and MediaWiki help topics (e.g. Help:Gallery on Wikipedia and Help:Images on MediaWiki). Guess I'd make you an admin if that's what you want — the wiki needs an active admin, but beware that being an admin is about administrating the wiki (patrolling, making the pages in the categories look similar to each other (layout), etc.), not just about having the admin rights and editing the wiki like an ordinary user. Also, you'll have to keep learning — wiki markup, service files (Common.css, etc.) and the other stuff. — k78talk 10:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Hello ZanyDragon. I'm WikiaWizard and I'm new here. I just wanted some input as to what we should do about the Bunglow pages? There are a few of them but many seem to be lacking content and seem a little unnecessary from what I can see. I would like to suggest that we merge the Golden, Silver and Diamond Bungalow pages into Bungalow District and make seperate headings for each of them. If there are notable bungalows in each district then we could list them under the respective headings. Oh, but I think that we should keep the Bungalows page seperate as it describes what they are and why they're important in the game, rather than describing the area in which they are located. --WikiaWizard (talk) 14:25, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Categories Help Hi Zany, I wondered if you can shine a light on how we categorise the articles on this wiki. In particular what is the difference between the Dead Island Riptide Characters and Dead Island Riptide Survivors? They seem pretty similar to me. Does "Survivor" in this case mean that they are alive at the conclusion of Riptide? Thank for the help in advance :) --WikiaWizard (talk) 00:57, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Hello, ZanyDragon. Considering that all the admins are inactive and you seem to be the most reliable active user here, I'd STRONGLY suggest leaving an adoption request on CC to become a bureaucrat. The wiki is in desire need of admins and you meet the requirements for it. Considering the wiki's activity, you'd probably have to leave a blog post here on the wiki asking the community in support of doing so. We can gather the active users to vote and help you reach the rights. Nonetheless, if you do achieve this, I'd like to request for me to become an admin/b'crat as well considering no other admin is active. If you proceed with this, good luck. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:36, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hi. I'd just like to put in my two cents here if you guys don't mind. :I would like to say that I think that this is a good idea and it will really benefit the Wiki if things go through. I've tried contacting other admins too in the past but to no avail thus far. If you were to make a Blog Post asking what we think then you will have my support, but I would first like to ask you to be a little more active in communicating with the community. :I'm a new editor here and I have previously asked for your guidance on how things are run to which I am still awaiting a reply. If you are to become an admin then I'd really appreciate it if you could be a bit more active in discussions, replying to your messages, helping other new editors out etc. I also agree with what Kryon78 has listed above in "Re: Admin" that you should be aware of what being an admin involves prior to applying for adoption and whether you will be able to fulfill these roles if you are successful. :Thanks very much for your time! --WikiaWizard (talk) 14:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Its funny, I already submitted a request for rights to this wiki over 2 weeks ago Dead Island Wiki:Request for Rights/Mroosa (and 1 week since it was on the Dead Island Wiki:Request for Rights page), and was in the process of submitting an adoption request when you guys started talking about it. Its also funny that you chose ZanyDragon. He was extremely active a couple years ago, but take a look at his contribution history, and you will see his only willingness to edit, was simply to get achievements until I called him, Arisaka, and Woosk on it (look around september, adding only one extremely minor edit a day). There is a ton of work needed on this wiki, not just an edit-a-day achievement hunting like Zany has been doing. Frankly, I think WikiaWizard would be a better option. -- Mroosa (talk) 19:42, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::If that's the case, then it may not be so appropriate. But he has the available status to adopt the wiki. But nonetheless, the wiki needs admins whoever they are, and the older admins need to be excused from their position. Personally, if that's the case, we need the active contributors who's willing to help the wiki to gain these rights, which would be personally, by my experience and the looks of others, myself, Mroosa, and WikiaWizard. It wouldn't be wise to just have one administrator on here, so we're gonna need several. :::Plus, since recent games have come out, there's A LOT of category changes needed to be put into place. If you guys noticed how I did them (i.e. Dead Island characters, Dead Island: Epidemic heavy weapons, Escape Dead Island locations, and such) for all their respective articles, and properly place the category hierarchy, this wiki will be much more organized. And Mroosa, the message you left for Jgjake2 won't be able to work. He is only an administrator, not bureaucrat, so he can't grant rights. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:03, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah, I didn't even know about that adoption request Mroosa. My apologies. In light of this then also agree with NinjaFatGuy and I think it might be better if we decide on some other possible candidates for adminship. I personally think that you (Mroosa) and NinjaFatGuy would be good candidates for the role. If it is indeed possible for more than one of you to be admins then it will surely benefit the wiki to have a team over a single admin. ::::I would also like to thank you both for including me on this and for suggesting me for adminship too. It is very much appreciated and I would be very happy to work with the both of you. I do have some experience with being an admin on my the other wikis I am on and I have been through the adoption process myself for the Amalur Wiki. ::::As to what is going on with the categories I think we should discuss this more before we put it into action so we get a consensus. I have left messages for both of you on your talk pages about the Blog Post I have made so I hope we can continue this discussion there. --WikiaWizard (talk) 00:32, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't mind helping - been a while since I was seriously active, but I can help out. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:09, December 20, 2014 (UTC)